1 Girl for 4 Boys
by Akizuki Airy
Summary: Hatsune Miku hanyalah gadis yang biasa. Namun, dia disukai sekaligus diperebutkan 4 cowok! Shion Kaito, sang pangeran dingin. Kagamine Len, si otak mesum. Yukio Yuuma, sang penyayang. Hiyama Kiyoteru, si cerdas berkacamata.


**1 Girl for 4 Boys**

**Ch. 1: We Can Start Now!**

Disclaimer ©

**Yamaha, Crypton Future Media**

By ©

**Akizuki Airy**

Genre:

**Romance, Slice of Life, School Life, Drama, Comedy, Ecchi**

Chara:

**Hatsune Miku, Shion Kaito, Kagamine Len, Yuuma V3, Hiyama Kiyoteru, Hatsune Mikuo, etc.**

Rate:

**T+ (almost M!)**

Summary:

Hatsune Miku hanyalah gadis yang biasa. Namun, dia disukai sekaligus diperebutkan 4 cowok! Shion Kaito, sang pangeran dingin. Kagamine Len, si otak mesum. Yukio Yuuma, sang penyayang. Hiyama Kiyoteru, si cerdas berkacamata.

Warning:

FIC GAJE, humor failed, almost ecchi! (disarankan yang membaca diatas umur 14 tahun) #plakk :P dan lebih ke cerita drabble daripada fic biasa (emg kumpulan drabble, kok –"\ #plakk).

**ENJOY READING**

.

.

.

.

**Akizuki Airy Present**

**1 Girl for 4 Boys** © **2014**

**All Rights Reserved**

.

.

.

.

**Part 1: Bodrex**

Seorang gadis berambut _teal_ tampak berlari dengan terburu-buru menuju kelas.

*Brak!*

"_Sensei_, _sumimasen_! Saya terlambat!"

"Hatsune Miku, kau sudah terlambat lima puluh kali dalam dua bulan ini. Kau tidak boleh masuk."

"Tapi, _sensei_…!"

Gadis bernama Hatsune Miku tersebut mendesak _sensei_-nya agar diperbolehkan masuk kelas.

"Sensei, kalau Miku _hime-sama_ tidak diperbolehkan masuk, aku akan menggantikannya!"

**Yukio Yuuma, 17 tahun lebih 40 hari, lajang **(#plakk)**, nekat menggantikan gadis yang paling disukainya di dunia, Hatsune Miku.**

"Haah?" _sensei _tampak heran memandang Yuuma.

"Saya juga, _sensei_!"

**Kagamine Len, 17 tahun lebih 5 bulan, _playboy_ **(#plaaakkk)**, menawarkan diri demi gadis yang menurutnya paling cantik di dunia, Hatsune Miku. **

Miku hampir pingsan mendengar tawaran kedua lelaki tersebut. Dia berjanji akan langsung minum **bodrex **[?] supaya kepalanya tidak pusing.

.

.

.

.

**Part 2: Gantung Diri**

"Miku _ojou-sama_,"

Rambut _teal_ milik Miku yang dikucir dua sedikit bergoyang karena Miku menggelengkan kepala dengan pusing. Padahal, dia tadi sudah minum dua pil bodrex [?].

"Miku _ojou-sama_,"

"Ada apa, Kaito_-senpai_?"

**Shion Kaito, 18 tahun lebih 2 minggu, [hubungan rumit], memanggil Hatsune Miku dengan sebutan _ojou-sama_ sebagai pengungkapan rasa cintanya.**

"Kau menginginkan sesuatu?" tanya Kaito dengan nada datar dan dingin. "Aku akan melakukannya untukmu. Mungkin, makanan?"

Miku menjawab, "Tolong belikan racun sianida dan obat tidur."

*_speechless_*

"Kau mau tahu rasanya mati, ya, Miku _ojou-sama_?" tanya Kaito dengan nada datar.

_Dasar pangeran dingin! Meskipun wajahnya tampan, tapi nada bicaranya dan sikapnya tetap datar dan dingin, _pikir Miku marah.

Miku mengangguk lemas, "Yah, kurasa begitu."

"Bagaimana kalau gantung diri bersama?" tanya Kaito polos dengan wajah dingin.

*Dubrak!*

.

.

.

.

**Part 3: Kacamata**

"Miku_-chan_, pakailah kacamata ini supaya bisa kembaran denganku."

**Hiyama Kiyoteru, 18 tahun lebih 10 bulan, gila belajar (banget, plus kutu buku akut), menyuruh Hatsune Miku memakai kacamata agar bisa kembaran dengannya.**

"Wew," Miku kehabisan kata-kata. "Mataku normal, kok. Aku nggak minus, silinder atau plus."

Kiyoteru menatap Miku dengan terperangah, "Tenang saja, ini kacamata biasa! Nggak ada minus, plus atau silinder-nya sama sekali!"

*_speechless_*

"Maaf, aku nggak bisa." Miku tersenyum semanis mungkin. "Oh, iya. Kiyo_-senpai_, bisa belikan aku arsenik, tidak? Tolong petik bunga _lily of the valley_ untukku juga, ya."

(pada kenyataannya, arsenik adalah racun mematikan seperti sianida. sedangkan _lily of the valley_ merupakan salah satu bunga paling beracun di dunia yang sangat indah.)

_Anak ini mau cari mati, ya?_ Kiyoteru mengerjapkan matanya dengan _shock_. Dia sepertinya akan kejang-kejang beberapa menit kemudian [?].

.

.

.

.

**Part 4: Tidur Bersama**

"Miku_-chan_, aku ingin tidur denganmu~"

**Si otak mesum Kagamine Len, _playboy_, berumur 17 tahun lebih 5 bulan, kini merayu Miku agar mau tidur bersamanya.**

*PLAAK! JEBYUR! CRAAASSSH! DUAAAAAERR!*

**Kagamine Len, _playboy_, berumur 17 tahun lebih 5 bulan, barusan ditampar oleh Hatsune Miku, ditenggelamkan di air terjun Niagara oleh Hatsune Miku, dibacok dengan golok dan kampak [?] oleh Hatsune Miku dan diledakkan bersama seratus bom nuklir plus bom atom oleh Hatsune Miku.**

_Huh, dasar otak mesum!_ pikir Miku sambil berjalan menjauhi Len yang sudah **hancur-babak-belur.**

.

.

.

.

**Part 5: Novel**

**Hatsune Miku, 17 tahun lebih sebulan 13 hari, gadis normal dan biasa, sedang membaca sebuah novel yang tidak diketahui judulnya.**

"_Anno_… Miku _hime-sama_, apa yang kau baca?"

**Yukio Yuuma, 17 tahun lebih 40 hari, lajang, menanyakan buku yang dibaca Hatsune Miku.**

"Aku baca _Allegiant_…" jawab Miku santai.

(_Allegiant_ adalah novel ketiga dari trilogi _Divergent_).

"Apakah novel itu bagus? Bagaimana ceritanya?" tanya Yuuma penasaran.

Miku menutup bukunya, "Ini novel ketiga, sih… jadi, aku bisa cerita dari novel pertamanya. Ceritanya itu… seorang gadis dari faksi _Abnegation_ bernama Beatrice Prior. Setiap tahunnya, disaat seorang remaja berumur 17 tahun, mereka wajib mengikuti tes kecakapan. Saat Beatrice mengikuti tes kecakapan, dia melihat hasil tes-nya tidak cocok untuk faksi manapun. Hanya penggabungan dari faksi _Abnegation_, _Dauntless_, dan _Erudite_… berarti, dia seorang _Divergent_. _Divergent_ menurut pemerintah adalah faksi yang berbahaya dan sudah dimusnahkan sejak dulu…"

*Grrooook…*

Yuuma tertidur.

Diam-diam, Miku langsung meremas roknya dan hampir menyobek-nyobek novel _Allegiant _miliknya.

_Dafuq, gw dikacangin! _pikir Miku dengan emosi meledak.

Memangnya, kalau Miku sedang bercerita seperti menyanyi lagu tidur, ya? [ujar sang author]

eh, lu… author! elu sendiri yg bikin, dasar author ga becus! [Miku mengumpat ke author]

.

.

.

.

**Part 6: ToD**

**Hatsune Miku, 17 tahun lebih sebulan 13 hari, gadis normal dan biasa.**

**Yukio Yuuma, 17 tahun lebih 40 hari, lajang.**

**Kagamine Len, 17 tahun lebih 5 bulan, _playboy_.**

**Hiyama Kiyoteru, 18 tahun lebih 10 bulan, gila belajar (banget, plus kutu buku akut).**

**Shion Kaito, 18 tahun lebih 2 minggu, [hubungan rumit].**

**Mereka berlima duduk bersama dengan bentuk melingkar untuk bermain ToD (yang sering dikenal sebagai Truth or Dare)**

"Ayo putar pulpen-nya!" teriak Miku semangat.

Kiyoteru memutar pulpen dengan ragu.

*Deg, deg, deg*

Jantung mereka berlima memiliki irama debaran yang sama.

Pulpen terus berputar dan perlahan melambat.

Sangat lambat.

Dan berhenti.

Pulpen itu mengarah ke—

"Kaito_-senpai_!" Miku berteriak kaget. "_Truth or dare_?"

Kaito dengan wajah datarnya memilih, "_Truth_."

"Siapa artis yang paling Kaito_-kun_ sukai?" tanya Kiyoteru antusias.

Seketika, wajah Kaito _shock_.

Dia lalu mengambil sesuatu dari sakunya.

Sebuah foto.

Bukan foto biasa—itu foto artis!

"Kaito_-senpai_…" Len menebak dengan cepat. "Artis kesukaannya Konomi Suzuki?"

Kaito hanya mengangguk pelan dan diam-diam menutupi wajahnya yang memerah.

"Hah?! Kaito_-senpai_ sangat nge-_fans_, ya, sama Konomi Suzuki?! Kalau tidak salah, Konomi Suzuki yang menyanyikan lagu This Game untuk anime No Game No Life, kan?!" Yuuma berteriak kaget.

(No Game No Life kok masuk ke fic Vocaloid? #plakk #author_ga_becus)

Miku hanya bengong menatap Kaito.

_Ah, ternyata Kaito_-senpai_ sangat imut kalau malu begitu…,_ pikir Miku.

.

.

.

.

~_Tsuzuku_!~


End file.
